She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. ‘I love you Emily and I don’t think he’s right for you.’ Unrequited love is never good but when that unrequited love rejects you, well it sucks.


_"I've seen that boy around, breaking hearts all over town. It's not my place to tell, but to see you with him hurts like hell... Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence. Don't waste your pretty on him."_ - **Willie Mack **(_Don't Waste Your Pretty_)

**She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not**

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner watched as Emily Prentiss, his subordinate and friend danced closely with one Derek Morgan. He watched, jaw clenched and knuckles turning white as Derek leaned in and kissed Emily passionately on the lips. He looked away when he saw her return the kiss with as much intensity, he just hadn't thought those two would ever be together, he just couldn't see it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dave smirking at him questioningly; he knew that Dave knew his feelings towards the dark haired agent. Glancing at the older profiler again he knew Dave had something to say and he also knew Dave was going to say it whether he wanted to hear it anyway.

'What Dave?' he asked, turning to the other man, his back effectively cutting off the view of Emily and Morgan together. Dave chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his whiskey.

'You know what Aaron, you're not fooling anybody,' he stated simply, setting his glass on the table. Hotch looked at him puzzled, he knew Dave knew but now he wondered if anyone else on the team had picked it up.

'I don't know what you mean Dave,' he replied sardonically. Dave rolled his eyes, knowing Hotch was lying.

'C'mon Aaron, ever since Emily and Derek told the team they were together you've been acting differently. You've become short and snappish with Derek and you're not even talking to Emily,' Dave said, letting Hotch sink in the information.

'You're not meant to profile me Dave,' Hotch ground out. Dave shook his head, taking another sip of his drink.

'Aaron, Emily asked me if she'd done something wrong or something to offend you. I couldn't exactly tell her you're in love with her now could I? Especially now that she's with Derek,' Dave said, as Hotch went back to watching the dancing couple. Hotch couldn't believe she thought she had done something wrong; no it wasn't her he was angry with. It was Derek Morgan he was angry with; he couldn't understand how she could know of his reputation and still want to be with him. If Derek ever hurt Emily he would personally make sure Derek never had fun with any other woman _ever_ again.

'I'm not in love with her, Dave,' Hotch ground out, knowing it was useless lying to Dave.

'You're _not_ in love with her? Really? Then why are you glaring daggers at them? Why are you holding your drink til your knuckles turned white? Certainly doesn't seem like you're _not_ in love with her,' Dave commented as Hotch shook his head, effectively dismissing their conversation as JJ and Will, Garcia and Kevin and of course Emily and Morgan made their way off the dance floor. As the three couples sat down, Emily couldn't help but feel the uncomfortableness radiating off of Hotch as Derek put his arm around her shoulder. She was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly stood up and offered another round of drinks for everyone. Seeing this as her chance to talk to him since she and Derek told the team about their being together she quickly offered to help with the drinks.

Approaching the bar, Hotch tried not to acknowledge Emily's presence which only made Emily more determined to talk to him.

'Hotch, are you ok? You seemed a bit off back there,' she stated simply as they waited for their drinks. Hotch glanced at her before quickly looking away, his defences going up.

'I'm fine Prentiss,' he stated, turning away from her. She studied him for a few minutes before deciding that he was lying to her and that she was going to get the truth from him.

'No you're not. Has this got something to do with Derek and I being together?' She asked having a feeling it was more then just a tough case. Hotch looked at trying to decide if he should tell her the truth about what he thought about her relationship with Derek or if he should lie and deflect. However he knew Emily would spot the deflection a mile away and wouldn't let him get away with it. Phrasing his next sentence carefully he said, 'I don't think he's right for you. I just can't see it,' he said, watching her facial expression change from concerned to confused.

'Excuse me? What do you mean you don't think he's right for me?' she asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

'He's a player Emily, he's not good enough for you,' he said, regretting his words immediately as her expression went from confused to angry.

'He's not good enough for me? Are you kidding me? Who are you to judge who is or isn't good enough for me? You're meant to be my friend Hotch!' she spat out, anger taking over. Hotch looked at her carefully trying to work out his next words carefully.

'Emily, please. I only want the best for you and I don't think Derek's it,' he said, his hand moving to gently touch her arm. She pulled away from him, shaking her head angrily.

'That's bullshit Hotch! You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Derek,' she ground out furiously. And before Hotch could stop them, the three words he'd promised himself never to say to her had slipped out.

'I love you Emily and I don't think he's right for you.'

Emily looked at him stunned; she had _not_ been expecting that. She shook her head walking away from him; she couldn't deal with _that_ at the moment. She just wanted him to take it back but the look in his eyes told her he meant it. Rushing back to the group she whispered gently to Derek that she wasn't feeling very well and wanted to leave. Derek of course didn't object and lead his girlfriend from the bar.

'Are you okay Em?' Derek asked, as soon as they were outside the bar. Emily looked at him confusion clear in her dark brown orbs.

'Derek, Hotch told me he loved me,' she whispered, not sure how her boyfriend would react. Derek pulled her closer, 'I know Em.'

She looked up at him in shock. How had he known? She wanted to ask but all she wanted was to forget all about it. She couldn't help but feel like she had somehow broken Hotch's heart but she didn't feel like that about him, to her he was like her older brother not lover. No, she loved Derek, was _in love_ with Derek and one confession from her boss wasn't going to change that.

* * *

**AN: Hey, sorry for the ending this in a weird spot but seriously there was nothing more to say. R&R. .**


End file.
